


Becoming Her Pet At Moonlight Point - A Werewolf Tale of Gentle Femdom

by ArtifexCaloris



Category: Furry (Fandom), Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Black Panties, Car Sex, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fishnets, Full Moon, Goth Girl, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Leashes, Magic, Master/Pet, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Panties, Puppy Play, Thighs, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtifexCaloris/pseuds/ArtifexCaloris
Summary: Martin's relationship with Teddy is almost perfect. She's a beautiful, perky goth with a penchant for the occult and an appetite for the naughty, but this is as much of a curse as it is a blessing. After all, Martin's just a virgin with no experience... how will he ever manage to satisfy her?But when a spell goes wrong and turns him into a hulking werewolf and only submitting to Teddy will allow him to turn back, will he accept she doesn't care how skilled he is, as long as he loves her, and that he must let himself be spoiled like a pet by Teddy's loving yet ravenous embrace?⠀
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Becoming Her Pet At Moonlight Point - A Werewolf Tale of Gentle Femdom

I grip the fake leather of the steering wheel, clutching it so tight it cuts into my skin. I hit my nape against the headrest, and take in a deep breath. Everything is fine, Martin, this is going to be a magical night. Nothing is gonna stop you from fucking Teddy so bad she’ll walk funny for days. You can do it, get a grip.

I exhale out my nervousness and get out of my car. The white light of the full moon mixes with the yellow glow coming out of the windows of Teddy’s house, lighting my path through the asphalted driveaway and the concrete tiles that lead to the porch. I ring the bell.

“Good evening, Martin,” Mrs. McKey says after appearing from beyond the door, greeting me with smiling eyes behind her thick glasses and her hair that looks like a cat had a run-in with a paintbrush.

“Good evening, Mrs. McKey. I’m here to pick up Teddy.”

“Teddy is still getting ready. Would you like to come in and have some tea?”

“I’m okay with waiting at the door.”

“Are you sure? We’ve got scented candles lit up so the house smells like Valhalla, and my new tarot deck just arrived. It’s hand-painted by witches from the South of Italy. Wanna know what the future holds for you? Other than romance, of course.” She nudges at the staircase behind her, the staircase that leads to Teddy’s room. What is she doing? Maybe putting on her eyeliner, or slipping into that new pair of sexy panties she bought for me…

“Hello there!” She snaps her fingers. “I didn’t know I’m such a good hypnotist I can entrance somebody without even trying.”

“I don’t really believe in tarots or that kind of stuff, sorry.”

“What a shame, but I und—”

Barking erupts at our side. Woofie, Teddy’s little border terrier, yips at me with a snarl under the dark fur of his mustache, leaning down on his hind legs.

“Woofie!” Mrs. McKey says. “Stop! I’m so sorry, Martin, he’s so good with Teddy, I have no idea why he’s like this when you’re around.”

“Dogs never seem to like me much. Calm down, buddy.” Woofie threatens my shoe with his squeals, hiccuping at the force of his own barking. I roll my foot towards him and scare him back. He doesn’t dare to come closer, but that doesn’t stop his barking.

“Bad dog!” Teddy’s voice thunders from the top of the staircase. She skips down, her black nails gliding over the wood as she holds on the handrail. Her military-style boots let out muffled thumps over the carpet while her shoulderless dress trails behind her like a dark shadow. She aims straight for the puppy and picks him up high, her eyes inches away from his.

“Bad dog!” she says. “Very, very bad dog. Is this how we treat our guests, mmh?”

Woofie whimpers.

“No treats for you if you keep being so mean to my boyfriend! Apologize!” She kneels down and plops Woofie on the ground. He shakes his whole body, finds his footing, and trots to give my sneaker a shy few laps.

“Good boy! That’s what mommy wants to see.” Teddy rubs his back and scratches the back of his floppy ear. “Hi, Martin.”

“Hi, Teddy.” Her fishnets wrap her thick thighs and calves, plumped up even further by her kneeling, creating a mesmerizing pattern of black lines on a pale canvas. “You really know how to handle him.”

“Mom says it’s because I’ve got druid blood, but I think it’s all in the puppy talk.”

Woofie, having apologized like the good pet he knows he wants to be, disappears around the corner just as quickly as he first appeared. Teddy gets up once he’s around the corner, pushing her arms over my shoulders to stamp a kiss on my lips. I move my hand to the back of her head, where her raven hair fades to a buzzed length, a sea of needles that tingle the in-between of my fingers when I comb through them. She smells of burnt wood, without a hint of smokiness, just nature and heat. It must be a new perfume. 

“How cute,” Mrs. McKey says. “I knew I didn’t need tarots to figure that much out.”

I unlock from Teddy and hide my mouth behind my hand, blushing. I look at Teddy for support, but all she has for me is a grin.

“Bye, mom,” she says.

I draw my hand away from my face, only blushing more because of how stupidly I’m acting, and mumble a goodbye. I hope Mrs. McKey knows how to lipread because there is no way she heard me with how quiet it was.

“Bye-bye, sweeties. Have fun, but be responsible.”

Teddy grabs her bag from the coat rack and slides the strap over her bare shoulder. Her mom closes the door behind us as Teddy pushes me out, clinging on my arm. Have fun, but be responsible. A normal mom thing to say but, knowing where we are going, I can’t help but feel there is something more to it.

“Did you tell your mom about our, uh, plans for tonight?” I ask as I lock in my seatbelt.

“You didn’t tell your parents?”

“I told them we were going to the movies and then to  _ Bob’s _ .” It dawns on me. “Wait, so you  _ did _ tell her?”

“Of course I did, my mom already knows I’m not a kid anyway. However, I’m a good girl.” She slips her hand beyond the separator and grabs my inner thigh. “We are going to a very naughty place in the woods. Mom needs to know where I am for emergencies, you know? And if that ‘where’ happens to be ‘in the back of my boyfriend’s car, with him hilted balls deep into me’, then so be it.”

Me and her, in the back of this very car, sharing our warmth in the cool summer night, only catching occasional glimpses of each other with the help of the moon. The ghosts of our future selves moan from inches behind me, but I shake the thought away. I need to keep focused on the road unless I want to slam through  _ Bob’s _ front wall. Instead, I drive past the diner and the teenagers smoking in its parking lot, heading away from the town center. Trees replace buildings as we go, until we’re out of town and driving over the neighboring hills, flanked at both sides by the woods and the darkness beyond.

“What’s this place called, again?” I ask.

“Fuck-Butt Point, for obvious reasons.”

“I mean its actual name.”

“Moonlight Point, before it was abandoned. Oh, look! That’s our turn.”

A dirt path brath branches off the main road and into an opening in the woods. The suspensions of the old beatdown I’m driving squeal as we move from the smooth road to the uneven terrain of the woods, and the engine hiccups against the steeper angle of the path. I haven’t had my license for long, so I fumble a bit with the controls, but I prevent us from back down to the road, or worse, from smashing into the trunks.

We emerge into a wide clearing covered in unkempt grass. Thick tufts of it grow at the feet of three wooden picnic tables that stand right at the outer rim of the clearing. In the opposite direction, the hill ends in a drop fenced off by run-down wooden railing that could crumble under its own weight at any moment. Near it, in groups of four, are dead spots in the grass, a sign of the wheels of who knows how many cars parked there throughout the years. Many horny couples have come here to look at the town from above and be naughty together, and I and Teddy are no different, so I make sure to park with my wheels squarely in the dirt patches.

From here, we overlook the town and its lights. Without them, we can see the stars in all their glory as they shine up in the night sky, a chorus with the Moon as its main singer. The town mirrors it, with the only difference being that the largest and most notable light there is  _ Bob’s _ gigantic neon sign, the one with the crude animation of a man biting into a burger.

“Well, that’s not very romantic,” I say.

“It’s making me kinda hungry.”

“Well, if you want to leave, we can, just to catch a bite, we can come back later or even another day if you want, it’s fine.”

Teddy laughs. “Why would I want to leave?” She leans over and kisses my cheek while her hand trails down my chest and stomach down to my jeans, where her index hesitates on the buckle. “I’ve got a nice meal right here.”

She pushes forward and grabs my crotch, her fingers spread wide to wrap around my sack. She fondles me through the denim with a series of light squeezes that graze my testes and send pinches of excitement up my spine. Her touch awakens my cock, succeeding in where I’ve failed, as hardness takes the place of softness and I have to adjust myself to stop my length from being squished by the fabric. In doing so, however, I rub against my growing tent, and even this small amount of stimulation is enough to steal a little groan from my throat. Another squeeze from her porcelain hands stains my boxers with a tear of pre.

“Looks like you’re ready,” she whispers in my ear, sultriness oozing out of every word as she stares at my tenting crotch, “I’m gonna help myself.”

She unzips my jeans to reveal the outline of my cockhead pushing against the boxers, a wide dark spot crowning it thanks to the pre I’m spilling. She hooks her finger around the rim of my underwear and pulls it down, peeling the sticky fabric away. My erection springs in the air to stand in front of the wide plates of her eyes, quivering and oozing desire of her touch.

She licks her lips and wraps her fingers around me, her delicate hand large enough to hold my girth but not to enclose my length. Spunk from the head gushes down to her fist, lubing it up as if to tell her to stop teasing and start jerking, but she doesn’t move at all, leaving me to throb inside of her grasp. I spread my legs and rock forward, wanting to fuck her hand, but her tightening grasp punishes me for my greed.

“Don’t be too hasty,” she says, tracing a circle around my cockhole with her other index. “You really want it, don’t you? You want me to jerk you off?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what? Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

“I want you to jerk me off.”

“Is that all?”

“No, no, no! I also… I also want to feel your mouth.”

“I love a man who knows what he wants.”

Motion erupts in place of the stillness as her fist pumps over my swollen cock. She bobs up and down along the length, and now that she’s not gripping me, I’m allowed to sway my hips all I want and fuck her hand as it slathers my own pre all over my length. She adds twisting to her jerking, throwing me off my rhythm. She works my cock with her expert touch, pulling the skin taut when she plunges and folding it by the crown when she raises. I fall back onto the seat and grasp at the air, finding the car door and her back to hold onto as I melt between her fingers like warm clay.

The softness of her lips joins in with a kiss. More pre spills out onto her mouth, and she uses my cock like lipstick, slathering spunk all over her lips. She kisses the spot where my cock and sack connect, her nose burying itself in my musk. More kisses raise over my length from its bottom to the frenulum, where her tongue slips through her pursed lips to toy with the nerve.

“Would you like more kisses or do you wanna go inside?”

“Inside.” I force myself to say through my panting. “Please, suck me off.”

I arch forward as her lips part to let my tip inside of the velvet cave of her mouth, whimpering like a dog as her tongue props me up and she vacuums her cheeks tight onto me. Just because I’m inside, feeding her my meat and juices as she sucks greedily, it doesn’t mean she stops with her pumping. Half inside of her, half out, I’m split between two worlds of pleasure: the energetic rubbing at my base, and the steady coiling of her slick muscle. Dry against wet, fast against slow, contrasting and yet feeding off each other in an explosive combination. I’m gonna come inside of her, I’m gonna fill her cheek with my jizz. It’s all I want. Will she spit it out, or will she drink it all up? Wait, what- what if she doesn’t want me to? I should resist, I should not come at all. I haven’t been able to orgasm in weeks, so even if I come now, I don’t know if I’ll be able to go at it again. For all I know, I’m going to come in her throat, and then I’ll be already spent, unable to continue, used like the dirty paper cups and flattened beer cans littering Moonlight Point. Even if I were able to go again, there’s no certainty I’d be able to satisfy her. I’d pound my hips into her, stealing maybe a few weak squeals or nothing more, too clumsy and too inexperienced to know the right angles, the right techniques, the right way to treat a woman. I can’t stop myself from picturing her hazelnut irises staring at the eyes of my mind, hopeful. They avert their gaze as they realize that I have nothing more to offer. What thoughts flutter behind them? ‘I thought you’d be better. You’re too inexperienced for me. I can’t believe you thought I’d enjoy that. I knew a virgin would be no good. We’re over.’

“Martin?” Teddy asks. I open my eyes, I didn’t even realize I closed them. She’s not hunched over my crotch anymore, and she looks at me with frowning brows as she wipes my pre off her lips with a thumb. “What’s wrong? You went soft all of a sudden, did I hurt you? I thought I was past that kinda mistake, but I haven’t had practice in a while, I’m so sorry…”

I don’t even have the strength to answer her. She didn’t do anything wrong. She was perfect. I push my junk  — yes, that’s what it is, junk  — back into my jeans and kick the door open to escape from the car and the salty smell of failure filling it.

“Martin! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Teddy runs after me as I hold onto the railing, tears falling into the abyss below. She hugs me. “I know how sensitive you guys are down there.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You were great.”

“Then... what’s the issue?”

“It’s… I… fuck!” I punch the wood. “Just thinking it hurts and saying it is even worse! I don’t work, Teddy. I’m broken. It began when we started getting serious, and I haven’t been able to get hard at all since we agreed on tonight’s date. I thought you’d fixed it, and you felt amazing, until… until...”

“It’s ok, I get it, you’re nervous.”

“Nervous doesn’t cut it, but it doesn’t matter, I’m driving you home. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore after this mess, I won’t bother you.” 

“What kind of nonsense is that?” She grabs my hand as I walk away, turning me back towards her. “Do you really think I’d break with you because of this?”

“But you wanted it so bad! I know how much you love sex, and I know how much it sucked for you to wait for me. Your eyes lit up when I told you I was ready, I couldn’t miss it. But it doesn’t matter how ready I am, because I’m just a virgin, how can I compare with your previous boyfriends?”

“Stop saying stupid shit, or I’m gonna get mad because I can handle all the limp dick in the world, but I don’t want to hear a single extra second of you badmouthing yourself. I didn’t want to fuck. I wanted to fuck you. If all I needed was a load of cock to keep me satisfied, I wouldn’t have waited for you, don’t you understand? I love you, Martin, and I wanted to show you.”

“I don’t know if I’m good enough to deserve that.” I drop my head on her chest, sobbing, but she shushes me softly and combs my hair with her fingers.

“I’m the one who decides that, and I know you are. You love me back, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Then all I need is for you to try. It doesn’t matter how badly you do it, the important is that you enjoy it. Everybody is terrible at it the first time. Can you try?”

“Yes, but… not now. I’m gonna need some more time.”

“That’s fine.”

“But I’ve ruined the night… I wish there was another way.”

“How about we try a spell?”

“A spell?”

“Well, more like a prayer… asking the spirits of nature to lend us a helping hand. We’re in the perfect spot, too! I can feel the thick mist of the aether swirling through these trees.”

“I don’t really believe in this kind of stuff, but worst-case scenario, nothing happens, right?”

“Right.”

“Then let’s do it.”

Teddy takes my hand and guides me to the center of the clearing, far away from the benches and our car. She kneels down to sit on her calves, and I do the same, sitting in front of her. She takes my other hand and raises them both between us. I hold onto her, rubbing against her fingers, relieved by the warmth of her touch.

“I’m going to start with an incantation in Latin. Once I’m done, you’ll state what you desire. With a bit of luck, the spirits will be in the right mood to lend us a hand. Ready?”

“Ready.”

She closes her eyes and chants her incantation, her accent fading as she pronounces the ancient European words. She keeps a steady and monotonous rhythm as she begs the spirits to aid us, filling me with hope.

“It’s your turn,” she says, opening her eyes after the end of the chant. “Ask!” 

“I, uh, spirits! I need your help… I don’t want to be nervous around Teddy anymore, I want to give her what she deserves…”

“That’s good, continue, be direct!”

“Please! Give me the courage to fuck her until she’s satisfied!”

“Well, maybe that was  _ too _ direct.”

I shrug. “Did it work?”

“You’re the one praying. Do you feel any different?”

I tilt my head, rummaging through the garbage bin that is my consciousness. “Nope, I don’t think so.”

“Well, it was worth a try, at least. I guess the spirits have more important things to do than help a couple in need.”

“What a bunch of pricks.” 

We get up from the grass and head back to the car. Despite all the reassurance Teddy has given me, I can see it in her eyes that she’s disappointed. I wish I could do something, but the thought of trying to do anything sexual makes my stomach turn. I’ve completely ruined the night and the mood.

I grab the handle to open the car door, but a stabbing pain snakes up my arm and stops me from pulling. It doesn’t matter how much I try to contract my muscles, my arm won’t budge. I cramp, and all I can do is grip tight against the metal, bending it under my grasp as I groan in pain.

“Martin?” Teddy asks from her seat.

My knees buckle and I fall to the ground, losing control of my shoulders, my legs, and my breathing. The cold is turning me to stone, but, at the same time, energy explodes at the bottom of my stomach, traveling throughout every nerve. It’s as if I’m being attacked by an angry mob armed with pliers, as every limb, extremity or bulging spot of my body is pulled by an invisible force. Air stops flowing through my nose as it extends forward, stretching the cartilage and pulling the mandible with it. My teeth threaten to pop out of my gums as they elongate and sharpen. I arch back in a deafening cacophony of cracking bones, fingers curling to claws as my feet split in half, popping my sneakers open and forcing me on my toes. My body fights against my clothes, ripping the fabric as it swells in size. My spine grows at the bottom of my back, piercing through the skill and growing the flesh around it, extending in a tail. Hairs needle through my bare skin and sprout to shield me from the wind, forming a pelt that covers my whole body.

“Martin!” I hear again, the words muffled by tufts of hair in the ears that twitch at the top of my head. Teddy appears by my side, grimacing and hiding her mouth behind both hands, powerless to do anything as I flay my lungs with screams. I flop back, spent, and my tongue spills out of the side of my mouth.

But there is no time for resting. I get on my four paws, hunching forward, and shake my whole body. It hurts between my legs. It’s as if a branch or a bone lodged itself in there, forcing me to stay erect. I turn to the woman kneeling by my side. She falls on her bottom and crawls back as I take a step forward. Her legs are so inviting in their plumpness, I wonder what it’d feel like to bite into them as a stream of saliva gushes out of the back of my mouth and down my hanging tongue. What’s their taste and… what’s that? Something wafts from between her thighs. It’s the scent of heat, fading away as that of fear replaces it, but still pervading in the air, a potent signal that, against her will, invites me to breed. Seed pushes through the base of my member and spills onto the grass. Prey or mate, there is no difference. All that matters is my hunger.

I lunge forward, but the woman dodges by rolling to the side, behind the shiny hunk of metal. I grab its end, shattering some kind of frail material under my claws, and lean beyond the corner. She is on her arms, feet hitting against the dirt, trying to get up. I grab her ankle and pull her back under my body that is twice her size. I lower my hips, rubbing my member against her skin and the strings covering it, painting a line of spunk that leads under her dress and against her mound. Her warmth embraces my cock, but there is something stopping me from getting inside her.

“Martin! Stop!” The woman screams, pushing against my muzzle and shoulder. I must satisfy the hunger that burns between my legs, but… 

“That’s good,” she says as I lighten the push of my cock against her. I want to mate with her and fill her womb with my seed, but I also want her to keep praising me. I look at her eyes. I look at the woman’s eyes. Teddy’s eyes. “Now, get off of me. You’re being a terrible wolf! Is that the way to treat your girlfriend?”

I do as she asks and sit on my paws. I’m not bad. I’m a good wolf who loves Teddy. No, wait. I love Teddy, but… I’m not a wolf. I’m a human. What the fuck am I doing?

“Teddy! Oh, God, Teddy, what the fuck is going on?” I spring up, going back to a bipedal posture. I look around, at my arms, at my legs, at my whole body, all covered in fur. “Jesus Christ.”

She stands a few meters away from me, arms raised, feet planted against the ground, ready to sprint. “Martin, stop barking. Tap your paw against the ground three times if you understand me.”

“What? Just listen to me, I understand you!”

“Stop barking!”

I sigh and kneel down, patting the ground as ordered.

“I’m sorry, Martin,” she says. “I’ve put us into a gigantic mess.”

I sit at the bench of one of the abandoned picnic tables. The old wood creaks under the weight of my new form, but it seems to hold fine. By my side is a pile of rags, what remains of my old clothes.

“Ok, let me think,” Teddy says, pacing back and forth. “What do I know? Werewolves, or lycanthropes, are shapeshifters powered by the pure energy of moonlight… so we just have to wait for the night to end, right?”

“Right,” I bark. She can’t understand what I say, but I hope the tone is going to convey my agreement.

“But!” She raises her finger. “You’ve never turned before, right?”

“Right.”

“Which means that it’s not the moon that’s causing this. No, what has happened is clear… far up your bloodline, there’s a werewolf ancestor. The moon alone isn’t powerful enough to turn you, but when combined with my spell… I’m so sorry, Martin. Fuck, I should have listened to my mom when she told me not to mess with this kind of stuff.”

“It’s ok, don’t worry. Who’d have expected this?”

“You asked me something, right? Are you asking how I’m going to turn you back? That’s… that’s a good question.” She strokes her chin. “You need to fulfill your wish for the prayer’s energy to fade away.” Her gaze stumbles to my crotch. After the incident, my new penis shrunk down into a furry sheath. “And you wished you were able to fuck me.” She steps between my legs and kneels down.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s ok.” She rubs the fur of my thigh. “It’s my fault you are like this, so I’m going to get you ready.”

Teddy grimaces as she faces my inhuman crotch. She lingers, approaching to touch me but stopping at the last moment. She takes in a deep breath and fondles my ballsack as she did back in the car. Now that I’ve grown and my testes have fattened to the size of tennis balls, there is no way for her to massage me without using both of her hands. Her fingers spread all over my sack, rolling the flesh and fur between them, coaxing my cock out of its sheath. The red flesh, smooth except for the thick veins throbbing on the surface, swells towards her face and curves under its own weight. Teddy’s eyes follow its growth and cross for a moment as the spearhead tip settles an inch away from her face, already gushing spunk out of its cockhole. Her eyes are still fixated on it, but her grimace has faded away. 

“It’s so weird that you are like this,” she says as she examines me with her touch, her hands trailing up from my sack to my cock, which has also grown, now engorged to the point there is no way for her index and thumb to join in a ring around it. No, she needs to use both hands to wrap around its girth.

“I’m sorry,” I whimper, but I can’t hold back. I sway my hips, filling the air with my rough breaths and the creaking of my seat, and fuck her hands for the second time this night, each of my thrusts stopping a breath away from her lips. To my surprise, Teddy puts in some work of her own. Hearing her sniffing my scent in is almost enough to make me cum.

“You smell the same but stronger,” she says, taking in more lungfuls of my musk as I draw my head back and squeal towards the moon. “I wonder if...”

I have to fight every muscle in my body when a new wave of sensation fires against my length. Looking down again, I’m greeted by the sight of Teddy with my cock against her face, buried in the crevice of her cheek and nose, one of her eyes hidden behind the massive slab of meat. She draws her tongue against its side as it rubs all over her face, spilling a stream of jizz over her head. Now that she’s pleasuring my cock with her face, her hands are free to return to my ballsack and play some more with my hefty testes.

“You even taste the same, but stronger. Everything about you is the same but heightened. Do you understand, Martin? This is the way the spirits tell you that you could have all of this without any spell if you just trusted me more.”

“Teddy!” I whimper as an orgasm takes me and I unload myself on her. I shoot spurt after spurt of my come, the first few flying past her with how hard I’m coming, the later ones reversing themselves all over her face, painting it white with a thick coat of werewolf seed.

Teddy trembles like a leaf with her eyes closed and falls on her back, her hands shivering mere inches away from her face, hesitating to wipe it. What did I do? I shouldn’t have let her do it, do me, not when I look like this, not when I am this far away from being human.

“I’m so sorry…” I say, wishing she could understand me.

Her tongue breaks the layer of cum over her mouth, splitting its strands as it comes out, and rolls around, plowing a glob of fluid that she sucks in along with her lips, tasting it with her eyes closed. She escapes from between my legs and grabs a rag from the pile to use a towel, wiping my filth off her face.

“You did a great job, Martin.” She throws away the rag and plops on my thigh, propping my half-limp cock up over her knee. “See? Werewolf or not, all you had to do was to relax and let me handle you. You felt good, didn’t you?”

I agree with a woof.

She scratches behind my ear, sending tingles down my neck. “I felt good too, you know. It’s weird that you are this way, but it doesn’t matter. I want you, Martin. I know you’ll make me feel amazing, as long as you relax and let yourself be guided. You must be like a pet who always trusts his owner to do what’s best for him. Can you do that?”

I whimper. I can do that. I can follow her, I’d do everything to make her happy, wagging my tail all the while. I’m her pet, and I’m eternally loyal to her.

“Good. I’m sorry I let myself get carried away, but I think it worked. The spirits have blessed you with quite the gift.” She giggles and gives me more ear scritches. “I’m sure you are more than eager to use it like the excited puppy you are, but before mommy can give you your treat, she’s gonna need some preparation.” She chokes the base of my newfound erection. “Can you resist a little bit more and stretch me out with your tongue until we’re ready to breed?”

I nod hard enough to make my brain hurt with the shaking.

“That’s what I wanted to see,” she says, propping herself off my thigh and onto the table, along with one of her legs. The other one drops down, planting her foot on the bench and hooking her dress with it, letting me peer under it. Her fishnets climb over her hipbones to an elastic ring stretching around her waist and covering a pair of black panties with bright pink trim. The outline of her mound pushes through the fabric, making me salivate again, but even more than before, this time knowing that she’s entirely willing. My body trembles under the depth of my breath, my muscles wanting to leap and take her, but I know that a good puppy must await his owner’s orders.

“Go, go,” she says, motioning a come-here. “Be a sweetie and rip it all off, but don’t hurt me, or I’ll have to punish you.”

My nostrils flare as I sniff like a bloodhound. The stale and moist smell of the wood, the traces of grass under the soles of her boots, along with their treated leather. I go up, to her ankle, where her skin is untouched of perfume, sweat, and pheromones lifting off of it through the holes of the net. The scent turns stronger the more I approach her crotch, an invisible light at the end of a tunnel. She shivers as I plant my nose against her panties and claim a long, decadent lungful of her most hidden aromas, searing them into my brain. The sense of smell is a close friend of memory, and I know I’ll never forget this for as long as I live.

I hook my claw around the strings and the base of her panties and cut them open with a single pull. The jagged hems fall wide, uncovering the pink of her slit, burning bright against the milky white around it and the neat dark shrubbery that crowns it.

“Dinner’s ready,” Teddy says as I taste her flesh for the first time. I fold my tongue in a v-shape and run it against the fold of her lips, shoveling heaps of her wetness in its rut, the fluid trailing down into my mouth and firing up my tastebuds with its flavor. Having reached the front of her crotch, I flick at her clit like a switch, stealing some moans.

“You’re such a caring and lovely puppy,” she says with her words drowning in moans as she reaches down to pat between my ears, “but mommy is gonna take care of her love button by herself, ok? Just focus on stretching me wide so we can go for a ride.”

Her index pushes my tongue off her clit and takes my place in strumming it, leaving me free to follow her orders. I lap at her pussy a couple of times before spearing into it. It welcomes me with its warmth and wetness as I coil inside and explore her depths and folds. I find a tasty spot to lick, causing Teddy to trap me between her thighs.

“Keep — ” she moans “ — keep doing it there, yes, right there. Show me how much you love kissing me and licking my pussy. Do you like how I’m milking your tongue? Just imagine what I’m gonna do to your cock. Mmh, yes, I’m gonna milk my little puppy dry.”

I push my maw forward to taste even further inside of her, preparing every inch of her insides for the future. Spit drips off of my fangs like water down a stalactite. The combination of her expert masturbation and my thirst for her juices tips her over her edge, and she quivers in my mouth, inundating me with her sweet cream as she threatens to crush my skull between the perfect, toned mass of her legs.

As her quaking wanes, so does the strength of her leg-lock, and I take the chance to slide away from inside of her and let her recover as she lays on the table, now wet not because of the moistness of the night air, but because of her own. She said that she wouldn’t be satisfied unless I fucked her, but as she rests by my side, the cups of her dress going up and down along with the perky breasts within, I think this could be enough to fulfill the spell and turn me back to human. I look at my paw-hands, both at their furry back and at their creased gray palms, but I see and feel no difference.

“I’m ready,” Teddy says, hoisting herself up on her arms.

Those words are like a dog-whistle, and I leap to climb over the table, ready to take her, but she raises her hands against my chest.

“Whoah, pup,” she says. “It’s good that you are eager, but while I am ready, you aren’t yet.”

I tilt my head, perplexed, and peek down at my crotch to confirm that my cock is still harder than diamonds. Not that I needed too, because it threatens to split itself apart with its yearning, its pressuring desire to touch and be touched, to penetrate, mate, and breed.

She giggles. “I don’t mean that, dummy. I know you’re a lovely pup and you’re ready to fuck me with all you’ve got, but you are missing something. Now, be good and sit while I go fetch you a gift.”

She jumps off the table and lands onto the grass, almost losing her balance as her legs are still shaking from orgasming. As she walks down to the car, moonlight reflects against the combination of saliva and pussy juices that slathers the inside of her legs. She disappears into the vehicle and emerges holding her bag. She pulls something out of it, throws the bag back, and comes back to the table.

“There you go,” she says, extending her arms to show me her surprise. It’s a black leather ring, a choker like the ones she usually wears, but this one has a pink metal pendant in the shape of a heart hanging off of it, along with a leash.

“The original plan was for me to wear this.” She leans in with the open collar in her hands and wraps it around my neck. “But it’s clear you deserve it much more, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Yes, yes you do. The collar makes you even more handsome! Let me give you a million kisses! Mwah, mwah, mwah.”

Her lips tingle my cheek through the fur and I paw at her to make her stop. In all response, she pulls the leash to surprise me and keeps littering me with mooches as she rubs my neck. I whimper, defeated, but push myself against her to aid her in caressing me.

“Don’t look at me with those sad puppy eyes! It’s right for your owner to punish you when you act against her wishes. And if I wanna kiss you I’m gonna. But enough time-wasting.” 

She pulls me away from the benches and towards the center of the clearing, right where she chanted the incantation before, but we’re not going to kneel down and speak, this time.

“Sit! Lie down! Roll over!” Teddy says, and I execute her orders, one after another, first squatting down with my paws planted in front of me, then flopping forwards to flatten myself against the ground and finally pushing myself from the side to uncover my belly. Knees drawn, legs spread, I stare at Teddy with my tongue out of my muzzle, my tail wagging, and my erect, red cock reaching for the night sky.

“What an obedient little pet. Here is a treat.” She steps over so that she may stand with each boot at either side of my body. She places an index on each of her lips and spreads them wide, letting me see deep into her pink insides, still slick with my spit and her come. “This is my vagina, your owner’s pussy. It is yours for you to please, and there is no way for you to fail. I’m gonna fuck you with it until you spill every single drop of your jizz deep inside of me, until your balls are empty and you can’t even get hard anymore. Stop thinking, even for a second, that I don’t love you and your cock, and I’m gonna punish you with the leash. Do you understand?”

I howl.

“Good boy.”

Teddy squats down and plants her hands onto my chest to steady herself, grabbing the fur as handles. My cock quivers and throbs as her pussy hovers mere inches away from it, seeking to connect with its other half, to complete the puzzle of their combined length and depth. 

“You have to resist just a little bit longer,” she says, letting herself drop so that she may sit on my cock, sandwiching it between the cleft of her pussy lips and my stomach. She rolls her hips, and I whimper and whimper again, begging for her to give me what I yearn so badly. Instead, she keeps milking me with the outside of her pussy. It’s swollen and engorged, desiring my cock just as much as my cock desires for it, flushed in a pink cloud that peeks through the porcelain shine of her slick skin. She slides over the curve of my member, up and down, back and forth, squeezing me under her weight as heat emanates away from my crotch and all over my body. 

“I’m being such a bitch, am I not? I’m sorry, pup, but that’s what I am. I’m your girlfriend, I am your owner, and I am your Alpha bitch. You’ll do everything as I say and you’ll love it.”

She draws back, letting my cock spring back up, and falls down. My tip spears inside of her, meeting no resistance, her pussy welcoming me with no hesitation thanks to the heaps of foreplay we’ve gone through. Teddy moans as she buries inch after inch of my cock inside of her, spreading herself open to swallow me whole. She folds her arms behind her head as my cock disappears inside of her, causing an indent to appear on her belly with how large it is. Even though she’s still, she’s wringing me, forcing me to hold onto her hips. When she starts riding me, I can’t do that anymore, and I whimper and moan like the puppy I am, dominated by the small body of a woman half my size but twice my ferocity. I am the beast, the monster with dangerous jaws lined with razor-sharp fangs, and yet she’s the Alpha. Are there other wolves in these woods? Do they hear my cries of pleasure, and recoil at the thought of getting tamed, while wishing for an owner of their own deep in their hearts? If I were one of them, living with the pack, enjoying my life in the wild, I wouldn’t hesitate a second to give it all up just for the chance to be around Teddy, let alone being fucked by her with all strength she has, bouncing on my body as her breasts spill out of her dress and reveal themselves to me, two perfect moons that cannot compare, in their pale brightness, with that broken lamp that is up in the sky.

“They’re yours, pup,” she says, grabbing my hands off her hips and moving them onto her chest. “A couple of pretty toys for you to play with.”

I squeeze into her supple flesh, squishing her nipples against my paws as my claws sting her skin, but not enough to hurt her. Teddy moans with me as she works my cock with the strength and precision of an athlete, springing up and falling back down in the opposite rhythm of my own humping. Whenever she retracts, so do I. Whenever she slams down, I raise to meet and kiss her insides. It’s a dance, no, it’s a ritual, a ritual no less magical than that of our incantation, a ritual through which she marks me, claiming me as her own with the scent of her wetness coating my cock.

“Just a little bit more.” Each bounce brings each of us closer to the brink and coaxes more vocalizations from our throats. The loudness in my ears fights against that of the malignant voices at the back of my mind, but I fear no more, because I  _ know _ I’m pleasuring Teddy, I know I’m already satisfying her by being her good puppy, a beast that only cares about filling her with as much of my red meat as possible and with all of my white… all of my white…

Teddy spills herself on me and gives the leash one final, long tug. Pinning me under her entire body weight, she arches forward with an open, blissful mouth and shiny eyes. Her spasming pussy is the signal I have to stop resisting, and I throw away all restraint. Energy draws from every point of my body, head, and limbs, down my spine and to my crotch. I burst inside of her with multiple powerful spurts, painting her insides white with my werewolf cum. Each of them sends a wave of satisfaction through my body as I lie breathless under the stars, and as I fill her up with liters of my spunk, I wonder if werewolves can get humans pregnant, because if we can, then I’m sure I have knocked Teddy up. But that’s how it should be, after all, I’m just a little puppy and she’s my Alpha, I exist to breed with her and give her a strong litter. 

With my cock still inside of her, limp but unable to get out, acting as a cork for her pussy full of my cum, Teddy pulls the leash one more time, startling me out of my post-orgasmic bliss. She stares at me with possessed eyes and a devilish smile.

“That was a good first round, but mommy is not even close to satisfied.”

The full moon, high into the sky, reminds me that the night is young.

Light filters through my eyelids and wakes me. I pull myself up by planting one hand on the grass, while the other heads to my forehead to contain the inner thumping of a headache. I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair. Hands. Skin. Hair. I’m back to normal!

“Teddy!” I say, giving her arm a few pushes as she lies down in the grass. Her black dress is tattered and cut in multiple places, and her fishnets are a thing of the past, only a few strings still hanging onto her legs. Not that I can say I’m in a much better situation since I’m still naked except for the single strip of leather around my neck and the leash and pendant hanging off of it.

“What is it?” She rubs her eyes.

“I’m back to normal!”

“Oh my God, It worked.” She hugs me. “We went for so long, last night, that I feared I’d never see your face again.”

“Blame your ‘appetite’.”

“Blame yourself for being such a cute ass pet.”

“Well, at least I’m not one anymore.”

“Don’t be silly.” She kisses my cheek. “You still are, aren’t you? Aren’t you my loyal puppy?”

I look at her, then at the grass, then back her, blinking with each movement of my pupils. “I… I am. I’m you’re right.”

She scritches the back of my ear. “Good boy. You’re always gonna be my cute pet, werewolf or not. Although, about that...”

“What?”

“Well, now that your lycanthropic lineage has been awakened, you’re officially a werewolf. You’re gonna turn back every full moon.”

“Does… does that mean that we’re going to do  _ it _ again in a month?”

“Sure. We’re also going to do it every day until then. Remember what I told you, no? Werewolf or not, you’re still my pet, and every good owner knows to give their pet a lot of attention every single day,” she says with a cheeky grin.

This is going to be a long month.


End file.
